The Peach and the Outcast
by TobiumeHitsugaya21
Summary: Two complete strangers,will they become friends and stay that way or will they be much more.
1. Saviors

"The Peach and The Outcast"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters! All I own is the Plot!And some OC's!

This is my first fan fiction please enjoy!

Chapter 1:Saviors

Hinamori wandered the streets. She was in desperate need of a doctor because she had been assaulted for the second time that week. She was the type of girl who was calm,social,and outgoing at school and at home when she had friends over,but whenever she would come home late she would pass by " the bad alley" it was named that because,well, because a lot of thugs hung out their. She thought her life was over,until one day her " knight in shining armor" defended her. Her knight was Toshiro Hitsugaya. She was the person she least expected to save her because he was an outcast in Rukongai."a-arigatou..".he gave her a quick glance with a smirk,then turned to the thugs and beat them up. Hitsugaya aimed for the leader first because he knew that if the leader was defeated the group wouldn't dare to fight unless they were a determined group. These members were those type of people. Hitsugaya jabbed the first guy in the abdomen causing him to cough up blood,the second guy got an uppercut to the chest and a broken arm. The last guy got extremely scared to face Toshiro. He was so scared you could swear that it as as if HItsugaya was the devil coming to take his life. When Toshiro was finished beating the thugs,he helped Hinamori to the hospital. When they arrived,the receptionists gave him cold looks. Hitsugaya frowned but ignored it afterwords. When a doctor was passing by and saw Hinamori with Toshiro,she rushed to her and pushed Hitsugaya away as if he was the one who hurt her. The doctor began questioning Momo,"Are you okay?!","Did HE do this to you?!" the questions were practically a never ending river. When the questions stopped,Momo simply answered by saying "No,he was the one who saved me"...The doctor stood there constantly turning her head to the boy and the girl in shock. There was silence in the whole hospital,minus the beeping of heart monitors. Hitsugaya spoke to break the silence and announced his leave"Um...I'm gonna head home. Will you be okay?" she answered with a yes ,thanked him,and went with the doctor to get treated. The following day Hitsugaya stayed in his apartment watching TV. He was wondering if the girl he had met last night had gotten home safely. Soon he turned off the TV and went to take a nap.

To Momo...  
Momo was wondering what she should do for the day when suddenly she had a thought._"Maybe I should visit that boy who saved me"_ then she face palmed her forehead because she realized that she didn't know his address. Suddenly she started smelling smoke. She quickly ran to her window and looked at what was happening. She looked out her window to find an apartment on fire. She wondered why no one was panicking and why no firetrucks or ambulances were there. Then she remembered last night when the doctor asked her if HE had hurt her. The way the doctor said it was what she realized._"She said it with such hate and anger" "_Oh no!That must be that boy's apartment!" Hinamori quickly ran upstairs and got changed. She then ran out of her apartment and went to the burning apartment. Everyone looked and her and some even told her to ignore it,but she didn't listen and she went into the apartment.

Hitsugaya POV

When I woke up I started smelling something odd,_"Why do I smell smoke?"_ I thought to myself. Then i quickly ran to my window to find that someone(that someone being the landlord) had lit my apartment on fire. It was spreading quickly so I tried opening the backdoor but the landlord had made it jammed. The fire was spreading inside of my room. I started coughing,I could hardly breathe,and i was losing consciousness very fast. Before I blacked out,I saw a dark hooded figure standing before me._"Must be the Grimm Reaper"_ I thought. Then I blacked out.

Momo POV  
When i finally got to the house I immediately noticed HIM on the floor gasping for air. I quickly ran to his side and began dragging him out of he building before it all came down. When I finally escaped the building with him in my hands I immediately began getting stares from the crowd. They looked at me like I was crazy but I could understand why. I simply ignored and brought the boy back to my apartment to treat his wounds. When he woke up he was surprised to see he wasn't dead. He asked me a couple of questions and I did the same. I merely asked for his name and he said,"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya,what's yours?". I answered by saying by saying my name and then I asked him why people looked at him like he did something wrong. I could already tell that my question made him feel uneasy and sad. I immediately,"You don't have to answer I f you don't want to.". He told me that it was okay and he answered it. "S-Sugoi,They hate you because of your appearance?Your life must be hard." He nodded "yes".

Hitsugaya POV

Days after Hinamori saved me from the fire I started living with her. One time we went back to the ashes of my apartment and we managed to salvage my sword. One day Hinamori came home with a fresh bruise on her arm and a cut on her cheek. I asked her what happened,but she only gazed at me for a second with crying eyes and then she went into the kitchen to prepare our dinner. At dinner I asked her again and she told me that the owner of the supermarket,Sosuke Aizen,had grabbed her by the arm and cut her cheek when she was about to leave. I suddenly felt guilty and sad because the next thing she told was that Aizen told her that she had made a big mistake saving me. I finished my dinner and quickly ran up to my room. When I got into my room I locked door as fast as I could and sat in the corner of my room. I started cursing at myself for Hinamori's injuries. Suddenly my zanpakuto materialized into a human like being and went up to me and told me that it wasn't my fault. I wasn't listening to him because I was sobbing. I told him that it was my fault. " Because of me Momo got hurt!". My voiced cracked. Hyorinmaru told me that if I hated Aizen a lot and felt so guilty then I should challenge him to a death match. I was shocked but also intrigued,so I wrote a letter to Aizen challenging him to a death match. He wrote a letter back to me accepting it. The battle was to be held at the town square in Rukongai. And soon the news was spread throughout Rukongai. When Hinamori found out she wouldn't talk to me for almost a week but I could understand why.

Regular POV

On the day of the battle a whole crowd had gathered to watch the match. On their way to the battle Hitsugaya made a promise to Hinamori. His promise was to survive and then he kissed her on the lips. He told Hinamori "I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more." She was shocked at his words but she smiled and said that she will love him for a thousand years too.

When the battle started Aizen was the first to attack. He planned to attack Hitsugaya from behind,but Hitsugaya had anticipated his moves and dodged. Five minutes later Hitsugaya had suggested that they stop messing around and get to the real battle.


	2. The Ultimate Showdown

**Here's Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

Legend:"talking" _thinking_

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach all I own is the plot and my OC's in the other chapters.

Author's Note:OK! This chapter is a bit "violent" but not really and in some part of this I make up a move. Enjoy! And ALSO, thank you to the people who are reviewing nicely!Thank you to:kittygirlthing97,saxophone,and MidnightTigerLily!

Chapter 2:"The Ultimate Showdown"

Hyourinmaru pierced the air. Hitsugaya turned around just in time to block Kyoka Suigetsu. The blade managed to cut Toshiro's cheek while Hyourinmaru cut Aizen's. Suddenly a sharp pain was felt in Hitsugaya's chest,he glanced and smirked and before Aizen could blink,Hitsugaya shattered into a million icy blue pieces. "Your careless" Hitsugaya said with a cold smirk. Aizen was paralyzed and shocked. Aizen hadn't realized that the Hitsugaya he was fighting had been an ice clone the whole time. He found out where the real Hitsugaya was but it was already too late for the both of them. Hitsugaya stabbed Aizen while Aizen thought of a plan. _Something isn't right. _Hitsugaya pondered his thoughts,then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and then he was pushed to a wall and a dagger was pierced through the hand that held Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru fell to the ground with a chain like sound following. The dagger that was thrown was no ordinary dagger. You could say it was painfully special. It was special because if it was thrown,and the victim tried to escape,it would immediately send a jolt of fire to keep the victim from escaping. In this case Hitsugaya had been the victim. He tried to escape,but each time he tried he failed with a burn. Hitsugaya was tired and just about to give up until he saw Hinamori's eyes,the eyes that had helped him escape his cruel reality. They were filled with hope and desperation. Hitsugaya now knew that absolutely could not lose now. He attempted the unexpected. Hitsugaya slid the palm of his hand through the blade and the hilt. He was losing blood fast but he didn't care as long as it meant protecting Hinamori. Hitsugaya made a move that no one in Soul Society had EVER seen him do. Hitsugaya dropped a little blood on the ground in front of him and chanted "May the ice freeze you in hell,may it freeze your sinful heart,I banish you from this time and the next". Suddenly Hyourinmaru,the dragon version,appeared. Hyourinmaru looked down at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya gave Hyourinmaru a confident and reassuring glance to tell him that it was okay to do the forbidden move known as: Fuyu no Akuma no Kokoro no Kumiawase(Mind Combination of the Winter Devil). Hyourinmaru let out a loud ferocious roar. A dark tornado formed around Hitsugaya as he stood there like a mannequin. The tornado seemed to last for hours until it stopped. It disappeared and revealed a frail lifeless puppet-like body on the ground. All eyes were on Hyourinmaru,he spoke and his voice didn't seem the same. It had another voice combined with it,one that was colder than winter itself. "Prepare to die Aizen". The voices heard were of Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru combined. Nobody had heard Hitsugaya's voice this cold ever in their lifetime. Aizen smirked,"I'd like to see you try and send me to this "hell" you were talking about." Hitsugaya attacked and appeared behind Aizen. By the time Aizen had figured out what had happened, his blood was half way frozen. He looked behind him to find Hyourinmaru's tail stabbed through his heart. Aizen knew what ice felt like in his bare hands and his blood,but this felt even colder. It had a certain emotion of hatred in it. He was to shocked to think straight so his thoughts were all a big mess. He suddenly heard the voice of Hitsugaya in his head. "My heart is filled with hatred for you,you should be glad your being killed by me and not by the hands of the ones you loved. I hope you remember the name of your assassin,but just in case you forgot my name,it's Toshiro Hitsugaya. Burn in hell you worthless piece of crap". Aizen's life force was fading little by little making him suffer. Hitsugaya took a small liking to this and he smiled in the very depths of his cold heart. Aizen died a few moments after,Hitsugaya went back to his body and put Hyourinmaru back into zanpakuto form and sheathed him. The battle was finally over and Hinamori went into an all out run to get to Hitsugaya's side. They hugged for what seemed like hours while the crowd was cheering. Hitsugaya smiled and said,"Thank you Hinamori,for the courage you gave me,but I feel really exhausted right now.". Hitsugaya fainted and collapsed in Hinamori's arms.

THE END! If you enjoyed it,review it and add it to your faves! THANKS!

-Tobiume


	3. The Discovery

Chapter 3

Thank you to saxophone for that HILARIOUS review .

Chapter 3:"The Discovery"

Hitsugaya awoke in a room with pure white walls. _The hospital_ he thought. He turned to his left to see a window and then to his right to receive a surprise. Sitting there was Hinamori,but what shocked him was the strange girl sitting next to her. She had white and red hair. The girls were both asleep until the stranger awoke and revealed crimson red eyes. She spoke,"Oh cool,you are awake". She smiled and Hitsugaya asked her who she was . She answered with a crooked smile and said," I'm Sakuradite Hits- Hikaoru".

Hitsugaya POV

Sakuradite was acting pretty suspicious,but I let it slide for now. She woke up Hinamori and when Hinamori's eyes opened they revealed scarlet red eyes. I looked at Sakuradite,she just shrugged I looked back at Hinamori she looked like a wreck. Her hair was messy and in knots, her eyes were red and puffy,and she looked like she hadn't slept for a week. I asked how long I was out and Hinamori told me it was only a day but then i looked at Sakuradite again and she mouthed the words 'eight days' I told Hinamori to stop acting and she started crying and she hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged her back. When I looked up, Sakuradite disappeared,but she left a note. When Hinamori left, I looked at the note it read:

'You are getting discharged later this afternoon. When you are ready meet me in Juunrinan in Rukongai. I don't think I need to give you directions. You have lived there with Hinamori for some time. See you then

-Sakuradite'

Regular POV

When Hitsugaya was discharged,he grabbed Hyourinmaru and headed straight to Juunrinan.

' how does she know so much about me?'

Hitsugaya was going to murder Sakuradite with questions once he got there. He finally arrived at Junrinan he had immediately saw white and red hair in front of the Gate of his old house where he lived with Hinamori's grandma and Hinamori. He ran up to Sakuradite and was about to ask her a question when she answered for him."I'll tell you later. Hitsugaya follow me, I need to talk to you in private." He followed. They were walking towards the gates of Sereitei. " Why are we going towards the Seireitei?" Hitsugaya asked. Sakuradite stayed silent. The gates of Seireitei opened for Sakutadite and Hitsugaya. He was thinking a whole lot more now. Then they stopped in front of squad fives barracks Hitsugaya continued to follow until they arrived at an office." Sit down Hitsugaya. What I'm about to tell you might overwhelm you."

Hitsugaya POV

Sakuradite started speaking:

Toshiro,I'm your sister, and the guy you fought was Aizen Sosuke. he is a traitor. He abandoned Seireitei and threatened to tear us down. He didn't succeed so he thought of a new plan. Since I was the strongest captain in Seireitei along with Byakuya Kuchki,Yamamoto Sou Taicho, Soi Fon Taicho, and many others, but I was the only one he targeted because I was the only one with a sibling who wasn't under close watch and care. He planned to go to the less rich part of Rukongai and kill you. I tried to stop him,but I got caught up with a mission so all I could do was watch from afar. I'm really sorry I couldn't be there to help, but luckily you defeated him with your zanpakuto. You are incredibly strong Hitsugaya. that is why I am making you captain of the tenth squad. Do you accept?" her words shocked me but she did try her best didn't she? And she did yet caught up with a mission. I accepted her offer and she told me to go to the Sou Taicho's barracks. She told me I would find it by looking for the number one kanji and I did find it and it didn't take long either. I entered the building and many people were staring at me. There was a tall man with gray hair glancing at me and he walked up to me and asked if i was Toshiro Hitsugaya and of course I answered yes.

Sorry if this chapter was short,but if you thought it wasn't and you LOVED it, review it for me and give me your thoughts! On another just a REALLY early heads up,in chapter six there is a lot of thought I put into it so until chapter six comes out I want you guys to try and guess what will happen,TRY YOUR BEST!;D

-Tobiume


	4. The Embarrassing Winter Kiss

Here's Chapter 4 ENJOY!

Chapter 4:"The Embarrassing Winter Kiss"

I followed the tall man to the Sou Taicho's official office. The man claimed that he was First Division Vice Captain Sasakibe. We arrived at the front door and he knocked,"Yamamoto Sou-Taicho? I have Toshiro Hitsugaya with me as ordered,may we come in?" A deep and booming voice came from behind the large doors,"HAIRU!"(Hairu means "come in") Hitsugaya and Sasakibe entered the office,it smelled of damp mahogany wood and fresh carnations picked from a garden. Hitsugaya stood there respectfully in front of the sou taicho and listened to all he had to say. While Hitsugaya was about to leave the Sou Taicho stopped him to give him his haori. Hitsugaya bowed and headed out the door. He went outside and saw Sakuradite and Hinamori waiting for him about 5 yards away. He walked towards them while hearing Sakuradite call him over. Right when Hitsugaya got to them Sakradite immediately started leaving and she left and said"Hinamori don't forget to show him around seeee yaaaaa!" The reason Sakuradite left so early as because her lieutenant,Kallen Juunrinan had a hangover AGAIN because she had gone drinking with another lieutenant,Rangiku Matsumoto so she was stuck with all of their work. Sakuradite left leaving the youngsters to their business and also snickering along the way to her office.

Momo POV

I stared showing Toshiro Around and I showed him to his office. I think I was running because Hitsugaya kept yelling at me to slow down. I didn't know why I didn't slow down I think it was because it was the coldest day of winter but Toshiro didn't seem bothered I think it was because he was immune to it because of his zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru. We had finally arrived at his office.

Hitsugaya POV

I was looking around until I was being suffocated I also smelled sake in the air so I could only guess that it was lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. She started talking nonsense about someone leaving without telling her.. Then i was freed of the suffocation which were apparently a pair of breasts. My face went as red as a tomato. I yelled." MATSUMOTO!". Matsumoto ran out of the room as fast as she could she was probably going to the bar or running away from me I turned to Hinamori and she looked at my face and then kissed me on my LIPS. i was shocked but soon melted into the kiss. She broke away from the kiss and apologized and ran out of the room faster than Matsumoto. I smiled .Smiling was something i didn't do often because I always thought that there was nothing to smile about. After the kissing mishap I started doing the stacks of paperwork on my desk that were taller than me and soaked in sake.

Hinamori POV

'Did I seriously just kiss Shiro!

I mean I do like him but I mean it's just ...'

I rushed back to the fifth division barracks because I really needed to talk about this with someone and I'm pretty sure the sister of the guy I " accidentally" kissed wasn't going to help but what other choice do I have? Soi Fon Taicho isn't the girly talk about guys type,Unohana Taicho is probably busy, Matsumoto and Kallen Fuku Taicho are drunk and they would probably spread the news faster than Justin Bieber's popularity on Youtube, so the only option left was Sakuradite Taicho.

Sakuradite POV

I was doing my paper work until my office door busted open with a tired Hinamori behind it. "Hinamori!? What the hell are you doing here?" Hinamori answered in one breath,"Well, umm I don't know how to tell you this but, Ikissedyourbrotheronthelipsa ndididn'tmeantobutitwashappeningsofa standikindalikehimsoyeahitot allykissedyourlittlebrotther andimsorrypleasedontgetmadat me!" 'What the f*** did she just say?'

Regular POV

Sakuradite could not comprehend Hinamori's words,but what she did understand was this: "I...Kissed...Your...Little...Brother...On...The...Lips..."

Sakuradite sat in her red and white chair thinking to herself for a good five minutes while a totally stressed out Hinamori stood there taking deep and long breaths.(Now readers I am about to take you on a journey to a mystical place called the head of Sakuradite so do not get confused) Sakuradite's thoughts:'She just...I don't...wait...ummmm.'.(BACK TO NORMAL TIME!) Hinamori spoke up,"Umm akuradite-Taicho?" Sakuradite broke out into hysterical laughter and dropped on the floor laughing while clenching her stomach from the hilarious pain she felt. Hinamori felt completely embarrassed and her cheeks turned a deep red.

There's the end! CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! Please review! Thanks!

-Tobiume


	5. The Forbidden Zanpakuto

Here's chapter 5 ENJOY!

Chapter 5: "The Forbidden Zanpakuto"

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and the storyline

A piercingly loud roar was heard throughout the Seireitei. The first to respond were the fifth and tenth division captain and vice captain. At there arrival to the location the roar was heard from,a gillian was the source of the roar. The gilian fired a cero at the fifth division lieutenant,Kallen,she dodged and summoned her zanpakuto, Moonrose Shirakuyane. The gillian fired another cero,but instead oof aiming for Kallen it aimed for the closest part of Rukongai,Juunrinan. Hitsugaya took notice of this and quickly ordered Matsumoto to stay and assist Kallen. He rushed in front of the cero and chanted,"Seten ni zase,Hyourinmaru!" "Ryusenka!". Hitsugaya's attack froze the cero partially,but enough to destroy it. As he headed back to the ground,he had seen that Matsumoto and Kallen had already defeated the gillian. Hitsugaya glanced at Kallen's zanpakuto,it was the forbidden zanpakuto, Moonlight Rose Ayaname. Kallen took notice and immediately left with her captain back to the barracks.

Later in the month Hitsugaya was sent on a mission with Kallen to investigate a case of mysterious occurrence of disappearances in the west side of Sereitei .On the way there no one spoke. Kallen was silent and so was Hitsugaya but he glanced at Kallen's zanpakuto from time to time. Kallen noticed but didn't say anything. They soon reached their destination and immediately saw a flash of black and red pass them. Hitsugaya and Kallen drew their swords. Kallen summoned her sword"Roses black as night Moon silver as iron Bloom the midnight roses Moonrose Shirakuyane Mirayuki.

Hitsugaya also summoned his sword:Zeten ni Zase,Hyourinmaru! The hollow appeared before the two shinigami and opened it mouth to fire a cero both shinigami dodged and counter attacked. "Phoenix Fire Revenge!"cried the fifth division lieutenant. The attack looked as if nothing had happened but something did. A shock wave of fire suddenly came out of nowhere and split the hollow in half.

Kallen's zanpakuto was one of the two forbidden zanpakutos. In shikai mode Moonrose would send of a shockwave in each of the attacks and the enemy would not feel it until it was too late. They soon headed back after Hitsugaya had put out the fire that Kallen's zanpakuto had made from the attack. Hitsugaya accompanied Kallen to the fifth division barracks to give the report to his sister. Before he left his sister,Sakiradite stopped to explain about the forbidden zanpakutos since he had seen Kallen's. Sakiradites zanpakuto was the other forbidden zanpakuto. Sakuradites zanpakuto was CinnaRose Ayaname and Kallen's was Moonrose Shirakuyane. Kallen watched as the siblings conversed and she smiled because she loved to see confused little kids like Hitsugaya since he had no idea that there were forbidden zanpakutos. Hitsugaya soon left and arrived at his office to find a Hungover Matsumoto and a drunken Hinamori lying on the couch talking gibberish. 'Hinamori better have a good reason for going drinking with Matsumoto' . Toshiro walked over to his desk and while looking behind him he had also saw a drunk Hisagi sprawled across the floor' of course' Hitsugaya thought. He sat down at his desk to finish the unfinished paperwork.

The End!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! SUPER STOKED AND EXCITED AND I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED:"The Rescue" Review this chapter for me! Thanks!

-Tobiume


End file.
